Chop Suey!!!
by Deena15
Summary: YEAH!!! SELF-INSERTION ROCKS!!! Okies, here's the scoop: Togepi evolves, unfortunately. Nurse Joy has a serious case of PMS. Now we've gotta deal. As always, R&R!=^.^=


Author's Note:I've been wanting to upload a fic like this for a LONG time, mostly cuz it involves a killer Togetic and a guy named Bob. Say hi, Bob.  
  
This is dedicated to people who actually read the whole story and give a good review; I'd name each and every one of you but I'm just too LAZY...also, will someone tell Starmist to finish "A Second Chance"??? That was one of the first stories I read on fanfiction.net, so it MUST be finished!!! Or else no more frosting pizza for you!  
  
Another dedication goes to all my fellow Togepi bashers! Evil egg haters unite!!!~o.O~  
  
Alright, here's the food-for-thought-and-yummy-Togetic-food-and-stuff-ficcy called:  
  
*~CHOP SUEY!!!~*  
  
"Oh, wow, Togepi's evolving!" cried Misty, gawking at her glowing baby.  
  
"Congratulations, Misty," says Ash. "Let's see what it is..."  
  
The dense but kind trainer pulled out a red rectangular...er...thingie called a Pokedex. "Togetic, the evolved form of Togepi. Togetic are thought to bring happiness to whoever owns one."  
  
Misty looked at her brand-new Togetic with joyfully teary eyes. "Oh, Togetic, you're even cuter than before!"  
  
Unfortunately, the orange-haired water-type trainer and her two traveling boyfriends...er...buddies failed to hear the next part of Dexter's explanation..."Most Togetic are known widely for a cannibalistic behavior, so sadly there are only have been a small number seen in the wild. Most humans/Pokemon that have managed to see one have either been killed, killed the Togetic, or tamed it. Taming a Togetic is extremely not recommended; most Togetic tamers have been eaten alive."  
  
"Toge...tic! Tic!" cried the evil thing, falling on its side and closing its eyes(it's not dead yet, sorry).  
  
Misty sighed happily. "Aww, how cute, it's tired!"  
  
"Let's go to a Pokemon Center," said Brock. "We'll get some rest then we can show Professor Oak your new Pokemon."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" cried Ash, stomach growling for the thousandth time that day. "We can have dinner, too!"  
  
~Early next morning before Brock(assuming he wakes up first) wakes up...~  
  
An egg-like shape floated towards a sleeping redhead...  
  
"Togi..."(Translation:Mommy, I wanna play...) Misty turned to the other side of her bed, away from Togetic. "Toge...tic!" (Translation:Mommy doesn't wanna play...mommy must DIE...)  
  
Meanwhile, Pikachu dreamed of shocking a Spearow to impress a nearby Raichu.  
  
It turns out it shocked Togetic in real life.  
  
"Treee!!!" (Translation:I'm gonna get you, too, Pikachu...)  
  
~Later that day...~  
  
"Professor Oak, Misty has something to show you," said Ash on the vid-phone.  
  
"Professor, my Togepi evolved! See!" Misty grabbed Togetic and shoved it in front of the screen.  
  
"Oh, my! That's..." The good professor didn't get to finish his sentence, due to a blackout.  
  
"Oh, no, a blackout...and it's raining Meowths and Growlithes outside so we can't do anything about it!" cried a panicked Nurse Joy.  
  
Misty suddenly shrieks. "Oh, no! Togetic disappeared! I can't see anything...can you see it, Ash?"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" screams a guy in the back of the semi-deserted center. "Help!!! This flying egg thing is trying to eat me!!!"  
  
"TOGETIC!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screams Misty. All five of the other inhabitants of the center(Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Nurse Joy) rushed to the guy's side, but all that the evil egg left were a few bones...  
  
"I'm scared now..." whispered Brock.  
  
"I have a secret...I see dead people..." whispered Ash. "I also see Togetic! RUN!!!"  
  
Ash grabbed Misty's hand, Pikachu ran alongside Ash, and Brock got a slap in the face from Nurse Joy for trying to grab her hand. (Poor Brock!)  
  
~Upstairs...~  
  
"How could my little baby Togetic do that? I raised it and everything..."  
  
(Here's the AAMR chunk!)  
"It's alright Misty...I have another secret since we're all gonna die soon anyway." Ash's face turned a maroon shade of red.  
  
"I have a secret too, Ash..."  
  
You know what comes next..."I LOVE YOU ASH/MISTY!!!"(Numerous hugs and kisses follow...)  
(End of AAMR chunk)  
  
Brock sighs. "I have a secret, Nurse Joy..."  
  
"Say it and die...I'm not in a happy mood right now..." Jeepers...she's pissed...(::Author yells, "PMS!"::)  
  
"Toge...tic!!!" (Translation: GET IN MY BELLY!!!)  
  
"Pika...chu..."  
  
It's alright, Pikachu...we're safe as long as we're behind this door..." says Ash, after a short make-out session with Misty.  
  
Suddenly, a disembodied voice is heard..."Dudes, this is PG-13, remember that..."  
  
"I'M NOT A DUDE!!!" yells Joy.  
  
"Just for that I'm making you the next victim..."  
  
Brock joined into this cheerful conversation. "NO!!! Please, spare her!"  
  
"Well...I'll do it for your sake, Brockykins..."  
  
"Thank you, oh great disembodied voice!"  
  
"Okies...who wants to be the next victim then? They'll get paid extra!"  
  
"Ooh!!! Take me, take me, PLEASE?!?" cried Joy.  
  
Brock gasped in fear. "NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Shaddup," replied Joy.  
  
"Well...I'll enjoy watching you die, and Brock, there are many more Goldeen in the sea, k's?"  
  
"Oh...all right..." pouted Brock.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Togetic waved its evil little fingers in the air...  
  
...and the door blew up in a large explosion.  
  
~Back in the room...~  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Misty shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Nurse Joy shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Ash shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Brock shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Pikachu shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Togetic shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Bob shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Fred shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" the Teletubbies shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Madonna shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" the author shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" the narrator shrieked.  
  
~That night, around 10pm...~  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Misty shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Nurse Joy shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Ash shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Brock shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Pikachu shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Togetic shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Bob shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Fred shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" the Teletubbies shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Madonna shrieked.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" the narrator shrieked.  
  
"Insomnia..." the author muttered, getting weird looks. "I had to break the mode sometime...I wanna see Joy here get eaten, then I wanna see Togetic die painfully...hehe..."  
  
"Food..." Ash said. Ash started getting swirly eyed (like this: @.@) and stared at Nurse Joy and Togetic hungrily. "Scrambled eggs and Joy fries on the side...yummy..."  
  
"Wait, Ash, you can have Togetic, but spare Joy!!!" pleads Brock.  
  
"I'm hungry," says the author. "Dibs on Joy!!!"  
  
"Hey!" cried Ash, "I claimed her first!!!"  
  
As the author and Ash are fighting, and Brock pleading for Joy's life, Misty and Joy creep over to Togetic.  
  
Fortunately, Togetic is a nocolyptic (that's a rare disease where you fall asleep at random times), and was asleep so it couldn't eat anyone. Misty and Joy agree to share the Togetic, and go over to a nearby kitchen to kill and cook it.  
  
~Four hours later...~  
  
"Yum, Misty, this tastes good," said Ash.   
  
"It tastes like chicken," said Brock. "Sorta like the Cajun Chicken Bites from Popeye's."  
  
"Pi chu pikachu." (Translation:It tastes like ketchup.)  
  
"It tastes like sushi, which tastes like frosting pizza," said the author.  
  
"It tastes like Bob," said the narrator.  
  
"Nah...tastes more like Fred," said Bob.  
  
"Hello," said Fred.  
  
"Hi," said Misty and Joy in unison.  
  
*~The End~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:Alright, you know the drill...Flames are allowed, no rules against it, but bad flames go to Gator the Rhino. Pikachu the Bob says hello, and I say latte.=^.^=  



End file.
